


The Serpent's Wife

by summerofspock



Series: The Serpent and the Lady [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bodice-Ripper, Coitus Interruptus, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, but they dont stop when interrupted, canon typical historical inaccuracy, discussion of dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: "And now it had been nearly a hundred years since he’d seen Crowley. The demon had been assigned to Moscow of all places, and apparently there was all sorts of dastardly work to do there while Aziraphale was in Paris living with aristocrats and once more dolled up in the corporation he’d had when he and Crowley had gotten married.It was sort of nice. Nostalgic.It would be nicer if Crowley was there to appreciate it."**Part of the Serpent and the Lady universe but stands alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Serpent and the Lady [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554253
Comments: 56
Kudos: 544
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations





	The Serpent's Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> a part of my serpent and lady universe but stands alone. they are married and have loads of sex. thats all you need to know
> 
> inspired by blue_sparkle's femme!aziraphale art. Especially [this piece](https://twitter.com/ThePartySparkle/status/1177687793008553985?s=09)

Aziraphale supposed he had gotten a bit spoiled after nearly fifty years living with Crowley in London. Shakespeare had been all well and good but really it had been the ability to live together without scrutiny for so long that had made the first part of the 17th century so wonderful.

And now it had been nearly a hundred years since he’d seen Crowley. The demon had been assigned to Moscow of all places, and apparently there was all sorts of dastardly work to do there while Aziraphale was in Paris living with aristocrats and once more dolled up in the corporation he’d had when he and Crowley had gotten married.

It was sort of nice. Nostalgic.

It would be nicer if Crowley was there to appreciate it.

As it was, Aziraphale had no shortage of admirers. His white hair and fair skin was all the rage. And his, er, other endowments rarely went unnoticed. The 1760s was a time when things were fairly on display and Aziraphale didn’t entirely mind. And if he were honest with himself, he did like the attention. It was just that he missed Crowley! And even if he'd prefer the attentions of his erstwhile husband, the compliments of strangers would do in a pinch.

Regardless of his complaints, living in a French manor house was hardly trying. Most of the day he spent with the ladies of the house. Gabriel had assigned him there with very literal direction so, at times, it felt like a vacation of sorts. 

And the food? Some of the best things he had ever eaten.

He’d be incandescent if it weren’t for his other...appetites.

It felt a bit gauche to say he was simply concupiscent, but on certain nights, he did ache. Crowley had sent him a few tools to address the situation when he’d penned a rather naughty letter. The package had been accompanied by a note that read:

_ Think of me when you use them xx _

And Aziraphale had.

But now Aziraphale was at a boring ball being ogled and asked to dance when all he wanted to do was go upstairs and fuck himself silly. One hundred years since he’d been touched the way he wanted to be! It was enough to drive even the most chaste being mad.

“Let me get you something to nibble on, my dear. You look famished,” the man at his elbow said, leering at Aziraphale’s breasts. 

“I’m quite alright,” Aziraphale said demurely, moving a bit further away. 

“There’s a lot of night left,” the man said. “Best keep your strength up.”

Aziraphale was quite ready to knock him over the head when a man’s voice interrupted them.

“I’m sorry, sir. Did you need to discuss something with my wife?”

Aziraphale whirled around, all thoughts of sleazy men disappearing as he took in the sight of Crowley.

“Crowley!” he shouted and he barely managed to restrain himself from throwing himself at Crowley right then and there.

The man grumbled something about married hussies but drifted off. Crowley raised his eyebrows over the dark lenses covering his eyes and smirked. Aziraphale wanted to kiss him. Oh, Lord in heaven, he looked very good. A long dark red coat over very fitted breeches that made Aziraphale’s mouth water. 

Without thinking about who might see — there were loads of people, no one was paying attention — Aziraphale grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the terrace doors. He ignored Crowley’s grunt of protest and shoved him against the wall before kissing the life from him. 

His mouth. Good Lord, his mouth. Aziraphale had missed it so much. His clever tongue. His little moans. The way he clutched Aziraphale’s body like he was afraid he would fly away.

Aziraphale dropped to his knees and hurriedly undid Crowley’s breeches even as the demon seemed to push at his shoulders. “Aziraphale, we’re in public,” he hissed.

“Best be quick then,” Aziraphale retorted before taking Crowley’s cock into his mouth. The warm familiar weight had Aziraphale growing wet between his legs. He was aching for something to fill him. And now he wouldn’t have to use Crowley’s gifts. He had Crowley himself to satisfy him.

Crowley swore and even though it had been a little over a century, Aziraphale still knew the best way to get him off. When he came, it was on a long groan, body curling over Aziraphale’s head as he swallowed down his spend. Then Aziraphale was being pulled up into a dirty kiss that made his body thrum.

“I missed you, love,” Crowley said against his mouth as Aziraphale carefully tucked him away and he seemed to forget whatever protestations he’d had about being in public because he was kissing Aziraphale’s chest and squeezing him through the rather voluminous fabric of his pink dress.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Aziraphale asked between gasps as Crowley nipped at his neck.

“Just got word I was done with the job,” Crowley said, nuzzling his ear. “Came right here.”

"We should go upstairs," Aziraphale said, clutching at Crowley's head. He gasped when Crowley licked over his pulse.

"Oh no, you don't,'' Crowley said against the pale skin of his chest. "You don't get to have me on the terrace in then ask for privacy."

He tugged on the lace of Aziraphale’s bodice and that was really all his breasts needed to pop free. Crowley hummed in delight. "Look at these."

Aziraphale shivered and before he could retort. Crowley drew a nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. Aziraphale's knees practically gave out. He clutched Crowley's shoulders as he kneaded his breasts. Aziraphale had forgotten how wildly sensitive his tits were.

Crowley dropped to his knees and tugged Aziraphale’s skirts up. Aziraphale's chest heaved as he tried to tuck himself back into his bodice. The thing was so low cut that it was difficult to make his tits stay put now that they were free. "My dea,r I think there are far too many garments for you to get up to anything interesting down there."

Crowley grinned up at him. "You underestimate my determination, I think."

And then Crowley was under his skirt, nearly disappearing under the voluminous thing until just his boots were peeking out. Aziraphale gripped the wall as Crowley spread him open. His fingers brushed over Aziraphale’s sex and spread the fluid that had been steadily leaking from him since the moment he’d laid eyes on Crowley. Crowley always made him so hot and bothered, like a wanton thing.

One hand clutched at Aziraphale’s thigh while the other explored between his legs. It was too much and then at the first touch of Crowley’s tongue, his thighs shook and his knees gave out.

He cried out, more in surprise than pleasure, and heard a startled  _ oof _ between his legs as he collapsed on top of Crowley. A pointy nose made itself known against one of his thighs as Aziraphale felt Crowley wriggle around between his legs. 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Aziraphale said, face burning as he moved to lever himself back up. 

Two hands grasped his bum and held him in place. 

“None of that.” Crowley’s voice was muffled through the layers of fabric and the ghost of his breath tickled the hair between Aziraphale’s legs. He moaned.

“I think this’ll do just fine,” Crowley said, sounding very pleased right before pushing his tongue inside Aziraphale’s aching cunt.

Aziraphale gasped and clutched at his skirts as his hips rocked forward, seeking friction. Crowley hummed happily against him and increased the leisurely pace of his tongue as he fucked Aziraphale with his mouth.

And then the door opened.

"Oh, Madame Crowley," the man — the son of Aziraphale’s host. What was his name? Aziraphale couldn’t think— said with a short nod. "Are you alright?"

Aziraphale was fairly certain Crowley was smirking against his cunt, because the push of a tongue became the teasing of lips and teeth.

"Yes," Aziraphale squeaked just as Crowley began to lick his clit. "Needed some fresh air."

The man peered down at him curiously. "Do you need help standing?"

He reached for him and Aziraphale shook his head, trying to keep his breathing even. Crowley, the bastard, had started  _ sucking _ and he  _ knew _ what that did to Aziraphale. He was going to shake apart while this man looked at him with kind, concerned eyes. 

“No!” Aziraphale said, a bit too loud as Crowley pressed a finger between his cheeks, barely dipping inside as he massaged Aziraphale’s perineum with his thumb. In any other situation, Aziraphale would be sobbing for more but he had to...he had to…

“It’s alright,” Aziraphale choked out. “It’s quite refreshing. Sitting. On the terrace. At night.”

The man looked at him askance. “Right. Well...if you're feeling unwell, I can call the doctor."

"I’m fine!" Aziraphale cried both in panic and from the fact that Crowley had just scraped his teeth over his clit and pushed one finger inside him all the way to the knuckle. He loved when Crowley fingered him open while eating him out, usually filling both holes while he lapped at Aziraphale’s clit with his serpentine tongue. 

"If you say so, Madame Crowley" the man said dubiously before turning back to the doors. "Don't stay outside too long, you might catch a chill."

As soon as the door closed, Aziraphale let out a long moan that he had been holding back. Crowley began to make noises under his skirt. Hungry little moans and then obscene wet noises of sucking as he finally increased the pressure enough for Aziraphale’s orgasm to begin to crest. Aziraphale fell forward, stone biting into his hands as clutched at the ground and came all over Crowley’s face in a wet gush. He’d be embarrassed by the mess if he didn’t know how much Crowley loved when he came so hard he leaked.

Finally, when the world came back into focus, Aziraphale collapsed to the side and caught his breath.

Crowley shuffled under the voluminous fabric of his skirts and then reappeared with a very wet chin and very cheeky grin. 

" _ Madame Crowley _ ?" he teased as Aziraphale shoved a handkerchief at him.

"We  _ are _ married," Aziraphale pointed out while Crowley wiped his chin ineffectually. Aziraphale had come quite hard.

"I just like when people call you by my name," Crowley said, hauling Aziraphale into his lap to kiss him.

Aziraphale relaxed into it and when they parted he said, "Just you wait until you get to take my last name."

"You don't have a last name,'' Crowley said.

"I'll make one and then you'll have to take it. Fair’s fair," Aziraphale said.

"Like it would be a trial for everyone to know I'm yours," Crowley drawled, rolling his eyes.

Possessiveness flared in Aziraphale’s chest. He loved his demon so much.

"Take me to bed, my dear. I would like to have sex for several hours."

"Worn out those dildos then?" Crowley asked with a smirk.

"No," Aziraphale said, snapping them into his bedroom. "But none of them are as good as your cock."

Crowley kissed him hard and pushed him back on the bed. "Now that's what i like to hear."

That night Aziraphale learned that, no matter what he said, the judicious application of a dildo alongside a cock could really improve one’s experience.


End file.
